To Love A Malfoy
by MissMalfoy09
Summary: I did a stupid thing this summer. Something so stupid that I can never get my real self back. I’m not sure what I was thinking that scorching hot day in July, but there was really nothing I could do about it now. Draco/OC, Blaise/OC


I did a stupid thing this summer. Something so stupid that I can never get my real self back. I'm not sure what I was thinking that scorching hot day in July, but there was really nothing I could do about it now.

I hated myself for what I'd done. I hated him for making me feel like I needed to do it. I hated my mother for not telling me how horrible it would be at first. I basically just hated everyone right now, which is why I sat on the Hogwarts bound train in a compartment by myself, begging the gods that he wouldn't find me.

No such luck.

The compartment door slid open and revealed a tall boy with tan skin, dark spiked hair and huge muscles. He shot me one of his trademark smirks and slid the door closed behind him, sitting down next to me. I glared at my boyfriend as he put an arm around my waist and kissed my cheek.

"Hello, darling. How was the rest of your summer?" he asked sweetly.

"Just fine, thank you. And yours?" I asked in a bored tone, examining my nails for effect.

"Not nearly as fun as that day with you," he said with a smirk.

I didn't have anything against Blaise. He was smart, funny, and actually a pretty nice guy. I just had this ongoing feeling that I was getting into a dangerous relationship. Not to mention that I gave into peer pressure and had sex before I was ready. At least I didn't get pregnant.

There were just so many things wrong with this relationship. Blaise was a Slytherin, while I was a Gryffindor. These two houses did not mix at all. They were house rivals for over a thousand years. I also found out on that agonizingly horrible day that Blaise bore the Dark Mark on his left forearm. He was a Death Eater at the age of sixteen. I also knew from rumors that Blaise had a very big problem with jealousy. Knowing that fact made me scared to even look at another guy now that we were going back for our seventh year of school.

The train ride passed slowly as I sat motionless while Blaise ravaged my lips and neck. His hands groped every inch of me until the very second we pulled into Hogsmeade station and I quickly straitened my clothes before he tugged on my hand and led me out onto the platform. We found an empty carriage together where the snogging continued until we arrived at the front of the school.

The Great Hall was almost full except for the first years as we walked in. He turned me to face him, ignoring the many eyes staring at us, some in surprise while others were in hatred or confusion. He leaned down and captured my lips in a searing kiss that would make my mother blush.

"I'll meet you after dinner," he said before walking off to join his friends at the Slytherin table.

I stared at the floor as I walked slowly to the empty space between my two best friends, Hermione and Ginny. Ron and Harry were seated across from us. They were all staring at me with raised eyebrows. I ignored them and gulped down my pumpkin juice, wishing it would turn into something stronger. The headmaster stood up and made a very long speech about the rules and the newcomers. The sorting hat did its job and the new students went to their assigned tables. The food appeared in front of us, but I didn't feel much like eating.

"What was that?" Ginny finally asked me.

"What was what?" I asked, deciding to play dumb.

"Don't be thick!" she squealed. "You know what I'm talking about."

"Why were you snogging Blaise Zabini in front of the whole school?" Hermione asked.

I swallowed and cleared my throat. "Because he's my boyfriend."

"What?" Hermione yelled, causing a few heads to turn.

Ron spit the pumpkin juice in his mouth out and stared at me. I didn't even want to look at Harry's face. Harry had been in love with me since our first year and I already saw out of the corner of my eye that his head snapped up to me when I'd made my big announcement. Hermione and Ginny's mouths hung open. Hermione was the first to recover.

"Bri, you can't be serious," she half whined.

I looked at my hands that fidgeted uncomfortably in my lap. "Well, I am, Hermione so get over it."

"But he's a Death Eater!" Ron said a little too loudly and, again, drawing attention to us.

"Shut up!" I snapped. "You don't have any proof of that, Ron Weasley so you better keep your mouth shut before someone hears you." He stared at me in shock and suddenly I got sick of explaining myself to them and got up. I ignored Blaise's curious look as I strode out of the Great Hall and up to the Astronomy tower where he'd asked me to meet him after dinner.

I leaned against the side of the balcony, letting the wind blow my long blonde hair from my face and closed my eyes. I sighed, wishing I could be anywhere but here. I didn't have long to fantasize, though, because seconds later I felt Blaise's muscular arms wrap around my waist. I turned around in his arms to look up into his chocolate brown eyes. They were my favorite part of him. They looked so sweet and kind and I just melted every time I looked into them.

"What happened?" he asked me, nuzzling his nose against my neck.

I shook my head. "My friends don't like you."

"Who?" he asked with a smirk. "Potter?"

"Well, yeah, but others, too," I admitted.

"Potter's a git," he said.

"He's my friend," I reminded him.

He nodded. "He's also in love with you."

"I'm well aware of that, Blaise."

"I'm not comfortable with you being in the same house as him when he would do anything to be with you," he grumbled.

I rolled my eyes. "You have nothing to worry about. He's just a friend."

Blaise nodded and attacked my lips, sucking and biting at my flesh. He kissed his way down my neck and bit down hard on my collarbone. I gasped in pain, knowing he'd drawn blood. I knew he was marking me as his so every other guy in the school would know to leave me alone. He ignored my pain and continued lower until he was licking the crevice between my breasts. I could no longer deny that this actually felt good and my hands flew to his messy hair.

Somehow, I found myself shed of all my clothing and lying on his jacket that he'd laid on the cold stone floor with his equally naked body covering mine. He entered me quickly and pounded into me hard and fast, making himself come and leaving me behind. He pulled his clothes back on and motioned for me to do the same.

"I'll see you in the morning," he said, kissing my lips and walking down the stairs and out of site.

I made my way slowly to Gryffindor tower. There were a few people still in the common room, but no one that interested me so I continued to my room that I shared with four other girls. Hermione and Ginny were the only ones in our room. And for that, I was thankful. I assumed they were talking about me since they both shut up as soon as I entered the room. I glared at them and crawled into my bed.

"Bri?" Ginny asked quietly. I ignored her. "Bri, are you ok?"

"I'm fine," I lied.

"Look," Hermione said, sitting on the edge of my bed. I glared up at her. "We're really sorry about the crap we gave you about Blaise at dinner. We're just worried."

"Yeah," Ginny agreed, sitting on the other side of the bed. "If he's who you want to be with, then we're right there with you. We just want you to be careful."

"I am being careful," I mumbled. "I know what I'm doing."

They nodded. "Harry's a mess," Hermione told me sadly.

My expression pained for a moment. "That's not my fault," I said finally.

"We know that," she said.

"Then why bring it up?" I asked. "He's liked me since first year and I never showed those same feelings back. Shouldn't he be over it by now?" I sighed. "Every time I get a new boyfriend, you tell me that Harry's upset. Well, there's nothing I can do about that and I'm sorry."

They smiled sadly at me and left to get ready for bed, leaving me alone and empty. I sighed as a single tear rolled down my cheek before I drifted off to sleep.

The next morning at breakfast, I chewed my eggs slowly while my friends talked about the first Hogsmeade trip this weekend. I stared, unseeing, across the hall at a brick in the wall. My mind was blank. I didn't want to end up thinking about last night so I just didn't think at all. I was just starting to completely lose myself in the nothingness of my head when a mass of platinum blonde hair walked in front of my line of vision and sat down.

My eyes focused on the face that came with the hair and I immediately recognized Draco Malfoy. He was a friend of Blaise's and he was also a Death Eater. Draco was usually the one throwing insults at anyone he felt was lower than him. He'd never said a word to me, though. I wondered why, but something about him changed my thoughts once more.

He looked different somehow. Like there was more emotion, more pain to him. He looked broken. He didn't eat. He just sat there staring at his hands while his friends talked happily around him. He had dark shadows under his eyes, from lack of sleep, no doubt. His usually radiant pale skin looked almost translucent now. At least he didn't look any skinnier than I remembered. He still had that nicely built, lean muscle covering his bones. His dark gray eyes looked up at me then and I suddenly had this overpowering urge to touch him, smell him, anything to be near him.

But I looked down at my plate of untouched food as his eyes bore a hole into my head. I got caught staring intently at one of my boyfriend's best friends. This wouldn't end well, I knew. But for some strange reason, I didn't care. I needed to talk to Draco now, somehow. Tell him what I see when I look at him. But that had to be the stupidest thing I could ever do. If he was such a good friend of Blaise's he was probably be telling him right now about how I was staring at him. But when I peaked up through the curtain of blonde hair that fell over my face, he was gone.

"What do you think, Bri?" Harry asked me suddenly.

I blinked. "What?"

He looked hurt for a moment, but continued. "We were talking about having a Wizard's Chess tournament this weekend after we get back from Hogsmeade. What do you think? Are you in?"

I frowned. "Um, I don't know."

"What? You have to check with your boyfriend?" Ron asked sarcastically.

My frown deepened. "No. I'm just no good at Wizard's Chess. You know that, Harry."

He laughed. "I do. You can be my cheerleader, then."

I didn't answer. I just mumbled something about needing to grab a book from my room before class and hurried off down the hall. I made it half way to the Gryffindor common room when an arm snaked out and pulled me into an empty classroom, pushing me roughly against the now closed door. My first thought was that it was Blaise wanting another quickie before class so you can imagine my shock when Draco Malfoy's angry gray eyes stared at me from not even a foot away.

I started breathing heavily as he stared at me. His hands held my arms down against the wall behind me and his chest heaved against mine. He was breathing hard, too, I noticed. I swallowed hard as he continued to stare at me, not saying anything. Suddenly, he let go of me and stepped back a considerable amount.

"What do you want, Collins?" Draco asked me roughly.

"What are you talking about?" I asked in a shaky voice. "You pulled me in here."

"I'm talking about you staring at me in the Great Hall!" he said a little louder. He was mad. "What was that about?"

"I don't know," I said honestly.

"You don't know?" he asked skeptically.

I got mad now. "No! I don't know why I was staring at you, Malfoy!" I screamed at him. "Sorry it bothered you so much! It won't happen again." I turned to open the door, but his hand grabbed mine softly, stopping me. I didn't turn back to him since my breathing became ragged again as his warm touch sent a shock through my spine.

He was silent.

I turned back to him and was shocked to see that his eyes looked scared. I frowned, not understanding him at all. "I don't understand you," I said. I looked down and noticed he was still holding my hand. I swallowed. "I have to go."

He nodded slowly and let go of my hand. I hesitated, not really wanting to go. I didn't understand where these feeling were coming from that ached to be let out. I mean, I barely knew him. How could I feel so strongly about him already?

I hesitated again before walking out of the room. I went straight to my first class, but I couldn't concentrate. I bumped into several people on my way and even walked past the room I knew I was supposed to go in. Draco Malfoy was seriously messing with my head and it was driving me crazy.

The day flew by quickly. I managed to avoid Blaise for most of the day, but as I was headed to dinner, another hand snaked out and pulled me into a classroom. Familiar lips attacked my neck immediately. I let him snog me senseless before he said he had to go study in the library and left me to get myself together. I decided to skip dinner and was on my way back to Gryffindor tower when another arm snaked out from a classroom and tugged me roughly inside. Draco smirked at me as I realized what had just happened.

I frowned. "What's with you Slytherins and your smirking?" I asked, sitting down a good distance from him.

His smirk stayed the same. He shrugged.

I shrugged. "And why do you keep scaring me by dragging me into empty classrooms. Can't you just talk to me like a normal person?"

He frowned and moved to sit next to me, leaning on the wall I was pressed against. He studied me carefully for a long time.

"What?" I finally asked.

"Nothing," he said. "There's just something about you." He traced a pattern across my hand that was rested on my knee, sending more sparks through my body.

I tried to control my breathing as he continued tracing patterns. "What's wrong with you?" I blurted out. He raised an eyebrow and retracted his hand from mine. "I mean, why do you look so out of it this year?" I rephrased it. "You used to be so mean and happy."

He chuckled. "People change."

"Sometimes."

"You changed." he stated.

I shrugged. "I guess." He stared at me for a long time again. "Was there a reason you wanted me to meet you?"

He shrugged, staring at me for a long time but not really answering my question.

"Anything in particular you have to say?" I asked. He shook his head and I frowned, getting slightly irritated that he was barely talking. "What do you want from me?"

He thought for a moment. "Would you believe me if I just said I wanted you?"

"No."

"Then I can't answer you," he said, getting up.

"Where are you going?" I asked a little panicked that he wouldn't talk to me anymore after this night.

"I have to go," he said. I didn't move and he turned back to look at me. "Meet me here again tomorrow night."

I breathed a quiet sigh of relief and nodded before watching him walk out of the room. I sat there for several long minutes before finally getting up and heading to bed myself.

This was how things were for the next few months. I would get up, go to classes and meals, and then I would meet Draco in our room. We would just talk. Or, more accurately, I would talk. That's all he ever wanted to do. He listened to everything I talked about, from schoolwork to vacations I'd been on. He could probably write a short biography on my life by now. I didn't know why he never wanted to talk during our meetings, but I never asked, either. I barely knew anything about him, but my feelings seemed to continue to grow for him.

One night a few weeks before Christmas, I walked into the Great Hall with Ginny, trying to decide if we were staying for the holidays or not. Blaise walked up to me looking a little angry. I smiled at him and he tried to smile back, but it looked more like a grimace.

"I'll talk to you later, Bri," Ginny said, hurrying off to the Gryffindor table.

"What's wrong?" I asked Blaise.

"You're not coming home for the holidays?" he asked through gritted teeth.

I frowned. "I don't know yet, why?"

"I thought you were so we could have some alone time together," he seethed, gripping my arm in a vice-like hold.

I winced slightly. "It's not a big deal. My parents wont even be there. Why don't you stay here? We'll have plenty of alone time since no one will be here."

He thought for a moment and smiled. "You always think of a solution. That's why I like you so much." He leaned down and kissed my lips before walking out of the Great Hall.

My eyes locked onto a pair of sparkling gray eyes. Draco had seen the whole thing from not too far away. I wouldn't be surprised if he heard us, either. As always, he showed no emotion. I swallowed hard and joined Ginny where she sat at the Gryffindor table. I would find out what was wrong with him after I ate.

After dinner, I walked quickly to the room I always met Draco in. I'd seen him leave almost twenty minutes ago and I got held up with a bunch of questions from Hermione. I shut the door behind me and locked it to make sure no one unwanted walked in. I spotted Draco staring out the small window on the other side of the room. I walked up behind him and placed my hand softly on his arm so he knew I was there.

He didn't look at me as he said, "I can't do this anymore."

I frowned. "What do you mean?"

"I can't stay away from you anymore."

"Why?" I asked frantically.

He didn't answer me.

"Why, Draco?" I asked sharply. "Answer me."

He was silent.

"Tell me Draco!" I pleaded. "Why can't you stay away?"

"Because it's too damn hard!" he whispered.

"What is?" I asked, taking a step toward him.

"It hurts too much to see you and not be able to talk to you," he said in a quiet voice.

My breathing grew heavy. "I don't understand."

He sighed, frustrated. "Why are you still with Blaise?"

I wasn't expecting that and I froze. "I-" I didn't know what to say. "I don't know."

He looked at me skeptically.

"Well, who am I supposed to be with, then?" I asked, frustrated. "I don't have anybody else!"

"That's not true," he said in a whisper. I stared at him as he closed the space between us. I backed up until my back hit the cold wall. His face was so close to mine now that I could feel his warm breath on my face. "Tell me you don't feel it."

"What?" I asked, trying to control myself from the effects he had on me.

"Tell me you don't feel that electricity run through you every time we touch and I'll leave you with Blaise," he pleaded, running a hand along my cheek, sending that unholy spark through me.

"I don't feel it," I lied.

I closed my eyes as he leaned even closer and pressed his lips lightly to mine. My breathing became heavy and I would have collapsed if his arms weren't holding me in place. I opened my eyes to look at him. "Now tell me you don't feel anything for me," he pleaded again, almost like he really wished I didn't feel that way about him.

I didn't say anything because I knew it was true. He backed away from me and disappeared into the hallway without another word. I touched my lips with my fingertips, the shock still evident where his lips touched mine. I sank to the floor. I was scared because for once in my life I had no idea what to do next.

Over the next few weeks I avoided Blaise and Draco as much as I could. I was scared of the connection I had with Draco and I hated the connection Blaise thought we had. Draco kept his distance, but Blaise had become very persistent in getting what he wanted. My heart broke every time I saw Draco's hurt face when Blaise touched me or kissed me. I didn't want to be the reason he was hurting. I didn't want to lose him, either. I had to make a change with my life.

Christmas break was the longest two weeks of my life since I was stuck at the school with Blaise while Draco returned home. Pretending to like Blaise grew harder every day as the feelings I had for Draco grew stronger. It didn't help that Pansy Parkinson was always hanging around Blaise, either. I wasn't jealous. I was just mad that he never did anything to make her stop. She was constantly hanging on his arms and giving him seductive looks that seemed to be working on him. Draco noticed too because every time he saw me watching this, he would give me a knowing look.

When the students came back from break I noticed that Draco looked just as horrible as I did. Our eyes met at dinner that night and I immediately saw the fire behind his tough exterior. I took the chance to leave the Great Hall when Pansy was whispering something in Blaise's ear and slipped out the doors, giving Draco a gesture to follow me.

I waited just inside a classroom until he walked by. I reached out and pulled him into the room, slamming the door closed and locking it before pressing Draco against the wall and my body against his.

"You're right," I breathed.

He raised an eyebrow, but didn't say a word.

"You're right about everything." My hands ran across his chest and he let out a low growl.

"Tell me." His arms wrapped around me, holding me against him.

"I can feel it," I whispered. "I can't stand it anymore, Draco. I need you."

"Why?" he asked, closing his eyes as I kissed his neck.

"Because I don't think I can ever be without you," I whispered into his ear. "Please don't make me be without you."

"I won't," he promised, finally pressing his lips to mine for the second time. His tongue traced my lower lip, begging for entrance. I parted my lips and was grateful when our tongues met. My hands flew to his hair, holding him even closer to me. He broke the kiss and stared into my eyes.

"Draco, please," I begged.

"Not tonight," he whispered.

"Why not?"

"You're not ready."

I whimpered. I wanted to feel him so badly, but a part of me knew he was right. He held my face in his hands and rubbed my cheeks with his thumbs. "Soon." I nodded, not wanting to let him go. But I knew it was almost curfew and we had to say goodbye. With one last searing kiss, we parted ways.

Weeks dragged on and I continued to have secret snogging sessions with Draco. These were the only positive things in my life now. I'd become so distant from my friends that they usually just forgot I was there at meals and classes. Blaise started hanging out with 'friends' a lot more, but I knew he was really snogging Pansy somewhere. It didn't bother me, since I got to spend more time with Draco, but Blaise had also gotten more protective. He barely even let me go to the bathroom without flipping out.

I was getting a little frustrated with my relationship with Draco, though, because he still never said much when we were together or even let any kind of emotion show. I was beginning to believe that he was only with me for the sex. But this particular night I expected him to say something to what I was about to tell him.

"Draco?" I asked quietly from the edge of his bed. We were in his private rooms that his father had for him down in the dungeons. This had become our regular place to meet since no one knew it was here. He looked up at me from tying his shoe, but didn't say a word. "I can't meet you tomorrow," I said in a quiet voice. "I'm going to Hogsmeade with Blaise."

He watched me for a moment before nodding and striding quickly from the room. I sighed and followed suit, heading in the opposite direction to my own dorm to go to bed.

The next day, I woke up feeling terrible. I hated that Blaise was making me spend the day with him. All I wanted to do was cuddle up with Draco and forget about everything else, but I couldn't do that. Blaise and I barely spent any time together and I was too afraid to tell him I didn't want to be with him. So Blaise had the idea that we could go into town together so he could buy me a few things to remind me how much I meant to him.

We had lunch at The Three Broomsticks before looking around at all the shops. I wasn't surprised to see Pansy not too far away. she glared at me before turning a loving face towards Blaise. I didn't miss the obvious wink she gave him, but he ignored her. I assumed it was just because I was with him. I had no doubt that if I'd stayed at the castle that he would have been all over her.

We went into the candy shop and he let me pick out whatever I wanted. I remembered noticing that Draco always had a stash of chocolate peppermint candies next to his bed so I grabbed two bags of those to give to him as a present. I also got myself a bag of raspberry truffles before Blaise came back over and smashed his lips onto mine. He forced my mouth to open and shoved something sweet onto my tongue with his own. When he pulled away something bright caught my eye and I turned to see Draco staring at us.

There were mixed emotions showing on his face, but I knew he wasn't happy as he walked quickly out of the crowded shop. I turned my eyes to the floor as Blaise paid for our things and dragged me back out into the cold air. I wanted desperately to follow Draco, but I knew I didn't stand a chance of sneaking away with Blaise right next to me.

The rest of the trip was excruciatingly hard to get through since all I could think about was Draco and why he looked so upset. I didn't understand where this sudden rush of anger was coming from, though, since he never showed any type of feeling before now. I didn't understand him. Maybe I never would.

As the sun was starting to set, we finally made our way back to the castle. I made an excuse about needing to use the bathroom and left Blaise at the Great Hall where students were filing in for dinner. I took off down towards the dungeons to Draco's private rooms. I whispered the password and stepped into the dimly lit bedroom. Draco was sprawled across his bed, his arms wrapped around a pillow that was pressed tightly to his face. He didn't move, but I knew he'd heard me come in.

"Draco?" I asked cautiously. I had no idea what kind of mood he'd be in. he didn't move. "Draco, please, for once, just talk to me. You know you can always tell me how you're feeling," I said, sitting lightly on the edge of the bed. He still didn't move. I sighed and stood back up. "Fine. If you change your mind, you know where to find me."

"I can't do this," he mumbled into the pillow.

"What?" I asked, turning back to face him.

He sat up quickly, throwing the pillow aside and revealing red-rimmed eyes. I briefly wondered if he'd been crying. "I can't do this anymore," he said a little louder. "I can't watch you with him anymore. It's killing me."

I frowned, not understanding. "Where is this all coming from?" I asked quietly.

"Are you serious?" he asked with wide eyes. "Can you honestly not see how I feel about you?"

That made me angry. "No, I can't," I bit out harshly. "How am I supposed to know that when you don't show any kind of emotions towards me or anything else?" I yelled, throwing my hands in the air. "You barely even talk to me, Draco! What am I supposed to do with that? That's not even a real relationship!"

He looked down at his hands. "I know," he whispered. "And I'm so sorry for keeping you in the dark for this long." He sighed. "I'm surprised I even realized what the feelings are that I've been feeling."

"Just tell me Draco," I pleaded. "Tell me why you're like this. I wont judge you. I just need to know that there's a reason you can't confide in me so I can stop thinking that you don't care."

He stood up and walked over to me, not looking me in the eyes. "My father thinks that showing emotions is weak. He says crying is weak, so since I was little, if I showed any kind of emotion at all, he would beat me until he thought I'd learned my lesson." He paused. "For five years now, I thought he'd beaten all the emotions from me. I thought I would never feel anything again." He placed his hands lightly on my arms and I looked up at him with tear-soaked eyes. "But then you showed me that that wasn't true. You showed me that I could still love. You brought these emotions back out of me, Bri."

I swallowed. I couldn't wrap my head around what he was saying and I still wasn't quite sure I even knew what he wanted. "What do you want from me, Draco?" I asked, looking down at the ground.

He pulled my face back up to look into my eyes. "I just want you."

I closed my eyes as his sweet breath rolled over my face. "You have me."

He shook his head. "I need you, Bri. I want to have you all to myself. I don't want to have to share you with anyone."

My breathing got heavier as he pulled something tiny out of his pocket. I gasped as I took in the platinum ring. It had one large diamond with slightly smaller emerald on each side. My head whirled with what this could mean. I grew nervous as he slid it onto the ring finger of my right hand. "It's beautiful," I breathed.

"It's just a promise ring for now," he told me quietly. "Do you like it?"

I nodded. "I love it." I stared at the ring for a very long time and he let me do so without disturbance. "Wait, is this what you were doing in Hogsmeade today?"

He smirked and nodded. "That's why I didn't complain about you taking off for the day."

I got the sudden need to have him close to me. Closer than he's ever been and my breathing grew ragged. He must have noticed because he pressed me to his hard chest and best down to kiss my lips. The kiss started out slow until I tangled my hands in his hair, locking him in place. He pressed me firmly against the wall behind me and moved his mouth, kissing my jaw line and dipping down to my neck.

"Draco?" I asked breathlessly as he sucked on the hollow beneath my ear.

"Yes, baby?" he mumbled into my flesh.

"How much do I mean to you?"

He pulled my shirt up and over my head before answering me. "You mean everything to me," he whispered into my ear, sending a chill down my spine.

"Mmm," I mumbled as he unhooked my bra and tossed it to the floor.

"I'd die for you, Bri," he whispered, taking one of my breasts into his mouth. I gasped as he sucked on my sensitive skin. He brought his face back up to mine. "I love you."

I searched his eyes for a moment and whispered, "I love you, too." I kissed him and slid his shirt from his torso. "Show me, Draco," I pleaded as his lips attacked my neck again. "Show me how much you love me."

He lifted me up then and placed me carefully on the bed. I watched as he pulled my pants off and then my soaked panties. I spread my legs wide to show him what was his and his eyes filled with lust as he tore his pants and boxers from his body. The kisses started at my toes and passed over every inch of my flesh. I bit my bottom lip as he licked my inner thighs and continued his way up to my neck. I felt his teeth graze my flesh and moaned.

"Do it, baby," I pleaded. "Mark me. Make me yours.

Without hesitation, he bit into my collarbone. I gasped at the pleasure the pain brought as he licked the blood away. I felt the tip of his erection at my entrance and moaned loudly. He continued to run his hands all over my body and kiss me until I couldn't breathe, but the knot in my stomach was building with every touch his erection made.

"Draco," I whined, writhing underneath him. "I need you inside of me."

He smirked down at me, taking in my impatient expression. I spread my legs as wide as they could go just before he plunged into me. Our moans echoed through the room together and I wrapped my legs tightly around him, making him go as deep as my body would let him. My fingernails scratched into his back as he began a slow but steady speed. He buried his face in my neck and I bit my bottom lip as he began to move faster. The moans that came from my mouth grew louder as my orgasm approached and I screamed his name as I came. He came only seconds later, spilling himself into me and collapsing across my chest.

When he'd caught his breath he pushed himself back up to look at me, resting his head on my forehead. "You're trembling," he mumbled.

I stared up at him, brushing his hair away from his face. "I was nervous."

"Why?" he asked, confused.

"I thought I might not be good enough," I confused, looking away from him.

His eyes grew wide and he forced me to look back at him. "Don't even think that," he said in a stern, but loving voice. "You feel amazing to me, Bri. You deserve so much more than I can give you so don't even think you're not good enough. You are everything to me. Don't forget that."

I nodded slowly as he leaned in to kiss me before pulling out of me and rolling over to the other side of the bed. He held his arms out and I snuggled into his chest, running my fingers along the mangled flesh of his left arm. He held me tightly as I continued doing this for several minutes.

"Did it hurt?" I asked quietly.

"Very much," he mumbled.

"When did you get it?"

"My father made me get it as soon as I turned sixteen," he said in a pained voice.

I looked up at him. "You didn't want to get it?"

"No. But if I refused, he would have killed me."

A tear escaped my eyes. "I'm so sorry, Draco."

He shrugged. "There's nothing you could have done about it." He was silent for a while. "Bri, no one can know about us."

I frowned. "What do you mean?"

"If my father knew about us, he would probably kill you," he confessed slowly.

"I don't understand."

"We're taking a big risk by being together. He thinks if I have anyone in my life, especially someone I'm in love with, that I'll get off track and not want to serve the Dark Lord."

I stared at him for a long time.

"It's just for a while," he promised. "Until I figure out a good way to tell him."

I sighed. "Alright."

"I'm serious," he said, taking my face in his hands. "No one can know."

I nodded and snuggled back into him.

We drifted off to sleep soon after that and didn't wake until well into the next morning. It was nearing lunchtime when I finally rolled over and realized I wasn't in my own room. I sat up quickly to find Draco sleeping soundlessly next to me. He was flat on his back with an arm flung over his eyes and the covers only covering his naked body from the waist down. I smiled, remembering the previous night.

I got up and padded into the bathroom to take a shower. The hot water ran over my body, relaxing my muscles and drenching me. A pair of familiar arms wrapped around me from behind and I smiled.

"Good morning," Draco whispered in my ear.

I turned around in his arms. "Good morning." I kissed his lips lightly and stared up into his beautiful gray eyes. "I love you," I breathed.

"I love you, too," he said, smiling down at me.

We dressed and I bent down to kiss him goodbye. "Where are you going?" he asked, placing his hands on my hips.

"I have some breaking up to do," I said with a smile.

He smiled at me and hugged me tightly, breathing in the scent of my hair. "Thank you."

"For what?" I asked.

"Everything."

I was in a daze as I walked to the Great Hall for lunch. I sat down next to Harry and Ginny with a big smile on my face. Everyone stared at me while I dug into my food.

"What are you so happy about?" Ron asked from across the table.

I shrugged, still smiling.

"Didn't you hear?" Ginny asked. "Bri wasn't in her bed at all last night."

My smile faltered, but regained its strength when I saw Draco walk into the room and sitting down at his own table. He had a smile that probably matched my own plastered onto his beautiful face. His eyes met mine and I blushed.

"Where were you?" Hermione asked.

"Probably with Blaise," Ron muttered.

I frowned. "No, I wasn't with my ignorant boyfriend," I grumbled.

"Then where were you?" Hermione asked.

"Who gave you that ring? Blaise?" Ginny asked suddenly.

"No, he didn't. Someone else did," I informed them.

"What's with you?" Ron asked.

I rolled my eyes. "I'm looking for a good reason to break up with Blaise if you must know."

"Oh, good," Ginny said quietly. "Because we actually have some thing to tell you."

I raised an eyebrow and motioned for her to continue. I was very aware that they all looked nervous and Draco was still watching me carefully.

"Um, well, we were walking down the halls last night on our way to bed and-" Ginny stopped, not wanting to continue.

Everyone was silent. I grew impatient. "Someone just spit it out, jeez."

"I'm sorry, Bri," Hermione said. "We saw Blaise and Pansy," she drifted off making an obscene gesture.

I stared at them for a long time and smiled. "Thank god," I said as they all stared at me, bewildered. I looked towards the doors where Blaise was just walking into the room alone. He looked tired, like he hadn't slept all night. "Thanks for telling me this, guys. It helps me out a lot," I said to them before getting up and making my way to where Blaise was standing.

"Hey beautiful," Blaise said, smiling at me.

I made my face turn menacing as I approached him quickly. I raised my hand and slapped him across the face. A loud smack echoed through the room, drawing everyone's attention. His jaw dropped as he stared at me.

"What was that for?" he asked angrily.

"You know exactly what that was for you cheating bastard!" I yelled, putting my heart into this break up to make it look like I actually cared.

His anger turned to shock and he started stuttering. "I'm sorry- I didn't-"

"You didn't what?" I asked harshly. "Think you'd get caught. Well, you just did. We're over." And I walked out of the large room heading straight for the rooms I'd left not too long ago.

I waited patiently until I heard Draco say the password and step into the room. We stared at each other for several long moments before launching ourselves at each other, embracing and exchanging a passionate kiss. I ripped his shirt off, popping a few buttons along the way and tossed it to the floor. He hands shed my clothes quickly as I reached for his pants button.

The rest of the day faded away with gentle kisses and wild love making, but I had a feeling that things would soon change for us. We decided not to talk about what our actions way cause. We just wanted this moment to last for as long as possible.


End file.
